The Only Exception
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: He was the thief king! He felt love for no one but himself! So why was he so attracted to the Egyptian boy that lay in front of him? Damn you Emotions! Thiefshipping. Oneshot.


**Me: The Yaoi-Fan Girl inside of me has finally been released, as I attempt to write my very first Thiefshipping story. Please bear with me if it is absolutely terrible.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the oh-so delicious Yami Bakura or his sexy Egyptian friend, Malik Ishtar.**

Bakura blinked at the scene in front of him. There on his bed, lay a completely naked Malik. Besides him were several empty wine bottles, but he hadn't remembered having anything to drink last night. Actually, he hadn't waken up with a hang over, so he _couldn't _have gotten drunk last night.

So how the Hell did _this_ happen?

"Umm…Malik." Bakura shook the sleeping male, even though he wouldn't get any answers. If he hadn't drank all of these bottles, Malik had, which meant the tanned boy wouldn't remember anything from the previous night.

'_Maybe that's a good thing.' _Bakura thought as his hand was slapped away by the other. He glared at Malik and pushed him off the bed in a fit of rage.

"What the Hell?" Malik screamed and he rubbed the back of his head and yawned. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized he wasn't on his bed. Instead, he was on his floor, and Bakura was currently peeking down at him, a casual smirk on his face.

Malik blinked. Bakura? In his…Room?

"Bakura? What are you doing in my room? And why am I…why are _we_ naked?" He asked blushing at the sight of his white haired friend's bare appearance. Bakura snorted.

"Hell if I know. Oh, and this is _my_ room. Now I've got a question for you, but you probably won't be able to answer it." He grabbed one of the bottles that had rested on his pillow. "Why are all of these in my bed? Why were _you _in my bed?" Malik shrugged.

"I dunno. Seeing how I have a splitting head ache, and not just because you shoved me off of the bed, I take it I got drunk last night and-" He cut himself off and his eyes went wide. Bakura noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Malik?" His teenaged friend looked up at him, horror filled his eyes.

"B-Bakura…We're both naked. In your room. And we slept in the same bed." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He murmured, but Malik ignored him."I was drunk last night, which points out the painfully obvious truth." Malik was speaking so softly Bakura had to strain to hear him. "Bakura…Last night we…we slept together." Bakura thought about his annoying yet cute blond friends statement. Wait!

'_Annoying yet cute? Yup, we definitely had sex.' _He smirked and nodded.

"Believe it or not Malik, your right. And if the tiny voice in the back of my head is correct, it was pretty damn good. For a guy of course." Bakura said and got up off the bed. Malik shielded his eyes."At least put some pants on, Bakura!" He cried. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's not like it anything you haven't seen before." He told him, a bored expression on his face as he pulled Malik up. The latter's face reddened and he looked away from Bakura."I know it's just…awkward watching my best friend strut his stuff." Malik instantly regretted saying that when Bakura cracked an amused smile.

"You think I'm…strutting my stuff?" He laughed and grabbed Malik's jaw line. "That isn't strutting my stuff darling, _this_ is." With that he pressed a reluctant Malik's lips to his and stayed like that for a good ten seconds. Much to his surprise, Malik kissed better than half of the females he had kissed.

'_OH MY RA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!' _Malik was panicking as he locked lips with Bakura. Wasn't it bad enough they had slept with each other? Now this? Wait…This…this didn't feel as bad as it was supposed to. Why wasn't he screaming? Why wasn't he begging Bakura to let him go? Why was he enjoying this?

Bakura finally let him go, disappointing Malik greatly.

"Now, was that really _that _bad?" Bakura panted. Malik blushed a bit a looked down.

"No…Actually it wasn't." He sighed. This surprised the other sixteen year old, for he had did it simply to torture the Egyptian, not to pleasure him. The thing that puzzled him even more, was why he felt so…Happy inside when he had kissed Malik, and why he felt like a part of him was gone when they broke apart.

'_Damned feelings. I sound like one of those pathetic mortals from those dumb but addicting soap opera's!' _He raised an eyebrow, then asked:"Really? Because I was just screwing with you. Because that's what I do. Fuck with peoples minds. And apparently, their bodies too." Malik's heart sunk into his stomach at this news. Bakura didn't like him in that way. Hell, he barley liked him as a friend!

'_He hate everybody on this planet,' _He thought as he closed his eyes, trying not to shed the tears that threatened to come out. _'Why did I think I'd be any different? Why do I care if he likes me or not? I like women! Oh Ra, now I'm just lying to myself…' _He didn't know how long he knew he was gay, but he had always known that whenever he went on a date with a female or even saw a relativity attractive one, he'd always end up being aroused by her boyfriend or some random guy that was walking down the street. He then noticed, that it was different with Bakura. Instead of just being physically turned on by him, he felt…deeply for the spirit, even deeper than friends. He knew that Bakura had always been different than the other guys. He was mysterious, cold, rude. All the things a person should hate, yet Malik loved it. He loved the fact that no matter how close they were, Bakura always had a snide comment for him.

Bakura felt a tinge of guilt when he saw the other boy's head lower and his eyes squeeze shut.

'_Why the Hell do I care about this…this puny mortal? I am single handedly the most powerful spirit in the entire universe, and I can't even look at this fool without feeling guilty? Blah, that words tastes bad in my mouth.' _He remembered to punch himself later for actually _worrying_ about Malik. "Guilt" was something that the Thief King did _not _feel. Especially not for _him._ Not for the extremely effeminate excuse for a villain! So why in the bloody Hell did he put a comforting-comforting, another word that didn't describe him-hand on his shoulder? Then he had the _nerve_ to speak his name in a _calm manner!_ What the Hell was happening to him?

"Malik," He said gently, gaining the boys attention. What was he gonna do? Confess his love to him or something? Ha! That was a _laugh!_ He felt love for _no one,_ and Malik wasn't about to become an exception!

"Y-yes…?" Malik's soft lavender eyes found their way into Bakura's, and the spirit instantly felt worse about what he had previously said about messing with peoples heads. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Sorry? Bakura didn't _know_ the definition of the word "sorry!" Or at least he _thought_ he didn't…

"Sure you are." Malik glared at him, more heartbroken than angry however. Bakura had just told him that kiss was just to screw with his head, so why should he believe that he was all of a sudden a nice guy? Bakura glared right back at Malik.

"_Listen_," he growled, counting to ten inside of his head. "I'm not playing this stupid game with you Malik. Now you know _damn well_ I do _not_ say sorry unless I actually mean it. And since this is the first and the _last_ time I will actually say that damned word I expect you to listen to me! Got it?" Malik gulped and nodded. He gave Bakura a small smirk."I knew you wanted me." He joked. The other rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. I saw the way you were eyeing me earlier. You've wanted me from the first time you saw me!" He boasted, causing Malik to smiled wider.

"Maybe I did, what are _you_ going to do about it?" He asked causing hunger to glint in Bakura's eyes.

"Oh, you'll see." He purred as he pushed Malik back onto the bed and sat on top of him. "And don't worry your pretty little head about the marks, Malik." He teased as he kissed his neck. "It'll only hurt for an hour."


End file.
